What Happens Next
by Lil Miss Innocence
Summary: This is my first ever fanfic, so excuse my hopelessness, and probable murder of the English Language. Basically, it starts off with Christian leaving Lissa. Sad and horrible I know, but please don't hate me just yet, Give it a chance. Please?
1. Prologue

Each beat of my heart, calls his name, it echoes through my mind painfully, reminding me that he is no longer mine. Pain burns through my veins, my shattered heart forces it around my body like my blood, till no part of me is left unharmed. I can no longer deny it. He has made it impossible.

_I will never return, never darken your heart's light, or taint your soul's goodness. It could never be... It will never be. Memories fade... Reality blurs. Forgive me, Forget me. Move on._

His last words mix in with the desperate cries in my mind, amplifying my already unbearable heartache. Tearless sobs wrack my pain filled body as I fall to my knees, letting the unbearable truth sink in.

_I will never return.... It will never be..._

His voice still rings in my ears, and finally, finally, the tears come. They burn their way up my throat, adding more pain to my grieving, flooding my eyes, and washing down my cheeks, mournfully. The cold air hits the hot tears streaking my face, and then even my cheeks sting. Is there no end? I fall to my knees, no longer able to see the dark room I stood in, though there wasn't much to see in the first place. The cold wooden floor boards numb my legs through the denim of my jeans, but do nothing to numb the hurt that still lingers in my heart and mind. So I continue to cry. I cry five thousand oceans of tears. Eventually I can no longer hold myself up, and I fall completely to the floor, curling up on my side. I wrap my arms around my knees. My breathing hitches unevenly, creeping steadily toward hyperventilation.

"No..."

My own voice shocks me, edged with determination, yet merely whispered through my dry, cracked lips. I force myself into an upright position, roughly wiping away the tears that stain my face.

"No." I say again, louder and with more conviction.

I will not lay here, crying over a doomed romance. It could never have worked, he said so. I knew that, he'd only confirmed my knowledge. I will not yearn to be in his arms, to feel his strength, his warmth. I refuse to wish for the comfort and words of love that should be, had always been, mine in times of need. I stood up, with rough, jerky movements. Anger filled me, replacing the pain, the hurt, shoving it to the back of my mind. I let the fury and determination consume me, embracing it. I glared viciously around the room, searching for the door. With swift, purposeful steps I walked toward it, hand reaching for the , it was over... But to be honest, it never really began...


	2. Chapter One

_I will never return, never darken your heart's light, or taint your soul's goodness. It could nev-_I slammed the brakes on that thought. I couldn't think of that right now, and in all honesty and technicality, I shouldn't _at all_. It wasn't healthy, and it would only end in more pain, and quite possibly, tears. I had cried enough over him. Against my will, though, I was getting caught up in memories. I frowned, trying to concentrate but the mental image of his smile, his eyes was my undoing. My mind lost itself in the memory of his touch, and if I closed my eyes, I could still feel his fingers dancing across my skin, spreading warmth and fire, the kind that tickles, but doesn't burn. Illuminating every dark shadow with a pure and beautiful light, though he was so sure he was doing the opposite. I could hear his gentle laughter, his voice whispering soothing words of love. I opened my eyes, not realising I had shut them in the first place. Not words of love. Lies. This snapped me completely out of my trance, and I roughly blinked back tears, digging my nails into my palm. There would be no more tears. That I would promise myself, since it seems I could not completely let go of his memory. I carefully placed my treasured memories in a box, in the back of my mind. I couldn't forget, they would always eat at me, slowly driving me mad, but they didn't have to be centre stage in my thoughts. He could linger in the background, always on the sidelines, ready and waiting for the moment I was at my weakest. I sighed, and shook my head, to clear it.

"Miss Dragomir?"

I jumped, thought the voice was quiet. A soothing whisper. I bit my lip, not lifting my eyes from my hands folded in my lap. He knew, though, as he always did, that I was listening, and aware of his presence. He gently touched my shoulder, then lifted his hand to sweep my hair from my face. Without the screen of my blonde hair, I could no longer hide, so biting my lip harder I lifted my gaze to his face. It was a mistake. His emerald green eyes looked back into mine with concern and compassion. He sighed, seeing the pain hidden well, and deep, and his sympathy was too much. My determination and anger that was my motivation for not seeking out my long lost love, returned. He saw my expression harden and rose from his crouch, holding out a hand.

"Come on, princess. The sun is setting, and you know what the dark can hold. You cannot linger here."

His voice blended in with the darkness, becoming a part of the night I loved so much. I sat at the edge of the forest surrounding the castle I lived in. It was not an old style castle, really, quite modern. But being royal, the "correct" terminology is "Castle." I glanced out at the horizon to see the sun setting, as though I needed the confirmation and couldn't see the shadows gathering around me. I took his hand, and he pulled lightly, hoisting me to my feet, and hurrying me toward the side entrance I'd escaped through. He managed to look graceful, despite his haste and height. I took hesitant, halting steps, like I was unsure of my self and my sense of balance. He glanced at me, and grimaced, recognising the after effects of an extended trip down memory lane. My control lapsed frequently, so he was familiar with the symptoms. He squeezed my hand, and the light pressure gave me the comfort and strength I needed to lengthen my stride, and hold my head high. He smiled, gently, eyes dancing in the dark. Jayce. My guard, confidante and… And my second best friend. He tugged me inside, just as a light rain started to descend from the heavens. I stared out the door, as he held it open patiently. The water clung to the leaves on the trees of my forest, dampening the grass I had just been seated on. The sun reluctantly dropped over the horizon, casting an eerie darkness over the beautiful landscape before me. I sighed, contentedly, wrapping my arms around myself, as I shivered from the cold that accompanied the rain. I dragged my eyes from the scene framed in the door way and up to Jayce's face. He smiled again, pleased at my apparent contentment. The rain fell heavier, and I stepped further away from the door, allowing Jayce to finally shut it, locking out the cold winds that were picking up. This side of the "Castle" was less modern, more old world. We were enclosed in a corridor, the only light cast by torches held by iron brackets to the stone walls, so it was fairly dark, and cold. He threw an arm around my shoulder, for warmth, comfort, support and guidance. All completely platonic, of course. I was cold, so tired I could hardly stand up, still shaking from my recent memories and it was dark so I couldn't see where I was going, my eyes had yet to adjust. They normally did so quickly, but I'd been to caught up in my thoughts and memories to swing by the feeders today. He gently tugged me into a lighter chamber, and I blinked. People were just starting to rise, and a few milled around in this little chamber, running here and there through corridors that lead to more important places. I shook my hair out so it fell across my face, slightly damp. Jayce tugged me, again, toward a corridor I knew. This one led to the feeders. I smiled, affectionately at him, without humour. He'd "felt" my neglect of my needs and "read" the sheepish acknowledgement of this in my mind. He tugged again, and I reluctantly followed, not in the mood, but Jayce was as stubborn as my last guardian. I gasped at the pain that laced through me. Rose. I wonder where she is now? I bit my lip as Jayce squeezed my hand.

"Easy, Liss." He whispered, soothingly.

I nodded, he was right, as always, and allowed him to continue to lead me to the feeders. He left me in the waiting room, to go speak to the Moroi in charge of the feeders today. I waited patiently, ever thankful for his comfort and closeness. Jayce, my shadow kissed guardian.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

_I sighed, feeling the last of Liss' pain ebb away with the appearance of Jayce. I tilted my face up to the sky, and let the rain wash away the tears the force of her emotions had brought. I bit my lip. Ok. That wasn't entirely truthful. I missed my old life. I missed Liss, the academy, the other novices, even Adrian! And Christian. I sighed again. But that could just be Lissa's influence. I also missed this Jayce boy, though I didn't exactly know him personally. I knew what Liss did, and that was enough to deem him worthy of inclusion into my home sickness. He was a good kid, and I was pleased to know she was in good hands. I couldn't help the twinge of jealously, though I knew I had no right to feel it. She still missed me, and called for me constantly. But when she was hurt or sad, it was either Christian or Jayce her mind begged for. I shook my head, returning my focus back to the door in front of me. I took a deep breath and kicked the centre of the door with as much force as I could. It flew inward, splinters of wood fluttering to the damp, snow covered front step. I smiled. Yeah. That was totally as cool as I'd planned. I stepped over the threshold, and squinted into the dark interior of the house. Though light should have streamed in through the doorway, the blackness remained unpenetrated. I frowned. That's when a hand clamped down over my mouth, and something cold and sharp pressed against my throat. _

I yawned, rolling over and burying deeper under the covers. I wasn't sure what had woken me, and didn't intend on staying conscious long enough to figure it out. Light edged the curtains hung on my window, making the fact that it was still day time blaringly obvious. No way was I getting out of this bed. I burrowed deeper, stubbornly, curling up. I was almost a sleep, so close I could practically _feel _my next dream about to pull me under, when someone knocked on the door. I growled pulling the covers tighter, only to be met with another sharp knock. I sat up, angrily, my bright hair everywhere.

"What?" I called, rudely and completely out of character.

But hey, I liked my sleep.

The door swung inward, to my intense surprise, revealing Jayce. He flew into my room, slamming the door shut behind him. I raised my eyebrows at him. This was not typical Jayce behaviour. His hair was a mess, clothes rumpled and one shoe's laces were untied. I would've laughed, if not for the expression on his face.

"What?" I said, again, quieter and with more compassion.

He gulped, looking down. He seemed to be searching for the right way to word something important. I began to worry. He felt this, and lifted his eyes to mine, apparently deciding just to spit it out.

"Liss… They know where Rose is." He said.

Hope sparked deep inside me, but as this passed through to him he shook his head, solemnly. My joy faltered, my eyes widening.

"How is she?" I whispered, breathlessly.

He bit his lip. I intuitively knew this was what he'd been dreading.

"Its not good news," He said, grimly, "An old abandoned house in Russia, she went there. I don't know why. But… it was loaded with Strigoi."

My eyes widened impossibly and I leapt from the warmth of my bed, any thoughts of sleep gone. As soon as my feet hit the floor I was running. I almost ran into Jayce, and had a little trouble manouevering the turn into the corridor, but I flew down the stairs and out into one of the many halls, Jayce on my tail. I pushed my legs faster than they probably knew how to go, my tangled hair, messed up make up and Tigger pyjamas forgotten as I tore through the Castle.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N Okay Guys…. I realise this is a shorty… But c'mon. The only reviews I'm getting are from one of my friends. But… Cheers Micky! You're awesomeness stuns me. This ones out to you, Miss Michaella. (P.S. And if ya havent noticed… Italics means its in Rose's point of view.)**

_I instantly fought against the hands that held me. Not as easy as you'd think, trying not to move the top half of your body for fear of decapitation. My captor grunted as I swung a vicious kick into their shin. I repeated the process, and upon hearing a satisfying crunch, clawed at the hand clutching the knife to my throat. I pulled back fingers ruthlessly till they snapped out of place. I doubted I'd broken anything. Yet. I turned to face the butthead who'd thought they could stick their icky mitts all over me and get away with it, freezing as I saw the figure hunched before me. My heart flew into my throat, as my jaw dropped roughly to my knees._

"_Mum?" I asked in fearful disbelief. Uh oh._

I bounced in my seat, glaring at Jayce unhappily. He looked back and shrugged, Tatiana and her Guardians discussed the possibility of a search and rescue team for the elusive Rose Hathaway. I was sure Jayce, being a part of the queens little Guardian community, could be more helpful to me. But he was too busy worrying uselessly about my safety. I _would _go. With or without the approval of this little "counsel." With might make things move faster, though, as last time I ran from authority Rose and I pretty much drained my inheritance. Access to a private jet is always handy. I suppressed a sigh. Tatiana was voicing her unwanted opinion. Yet again.

"I still don't see why our much needed Guardians should be sacrificed to chase after a person who -for the most part- is a fully trained Guardian themselves. Its ridiculous and wasteful. Princess Dragomir, I know she was a dear friend, but Miss Hathaway is of age, and made the decision to leave the refuge of the Academy fully aware of the consequences. She may not even be in danger!" She turned the end of her rant on me, piercing eyes burning into mine.

She made me feel three inches tall, and I did _not_ like it.

"Rose is one of your people. You are bound, you _swore_, to protect those under your care. To rule with kind, considerate understanding and respect. _Not _to just… disown those who don't act as you think they should!" I'd risen from mi seat and was half yelling the words at her. My blood boiled as I glared at her. She sighed, wearily."Go then. Jayce you too," She waved her hand at someone I hadn't seen enter. "Take those two with you. I need a break from the lot of you." She muttered something else, but I was distracted by my victory.

It was too easy. She waved her hand again, elegantly, this time a dismissal. I turned to see who else, besides Jayce, would accompany me on our little recon mission. My small, smug smile died on my lips as I took in the two figures that stood before me, both with their faces frozen in shock. Adrian I could handle. My gaze drifted over his features quickly and flew to the blonde who was now staring sullenly at the floor. _I will never return…-_"Christian?" I whispered, brokenly. Oh, no…


	5. Chapter Four

A/N hey again, guys! Welcome all those who are back for more of my writing goodness (if it _is___**actually considered writing goodness). I have no idea where this story is going so… lets get this show on the road! **

**~Lil' Miss Innocence~**

Chapter Four.

_I stared at my mothers face, currently twisted in pain. Slight satisfaction ran through my veins. That's for the black eyes of Christmas, mother dear. It was soon tramped by the overwhelming guilt. After months of fighting Dimitri, I was used to my opposition being out of the way before I actually hit them. I didn't know I hit quite that hard. She tried to straighten and we both winced. I stepped forward, reflexively reaching out to help her. She glared at my hand, a low hiss reaching my ears. I froze, shocked. Outside, the clouds passed over the sun, a brief break allowing for a glimpse of the blue sky it shrouded. Sunlight flooded the room for an instant, and my mother screamed. I jumped back, as her eyes met mine. The sunlight disappeared behind its cloak of clouds, but her fiery gaze was burned into my minds eye, I could still see the pupils ringed in red, that marked her for what she'd become._

"_Rosemarie… I think we need to talk." I heard my mothers quiet, lilting voice whisper in the darkness._

I sat at the back of the jet, next to Jayce's empty seat. Across the narrow aisle, Adrian sat, his chair leaned back as far as it went, his feet up on the chair in front. I sighed, as I saw the glass already in his hand, tipping slightly in his relaxed grip as he dozed. In the row ahead of him, Christian sat, window seat, so he wouldn't have Adrian's feet near his head. I stared, miserably, at the back of his head. He was twisted in his seat, oddly, almost so his back was to me and that he was facing the window, head on. He'd sat like that, to stiff to be asleep, for the past three hours. I bit my lip, tearing my gaze from him to focus on the figure in my peripheral vision. Jayce was back. He looked at me expectantly and I looked back, confused. He rolled his eyes."I said, 'Can I please get to my seat, now, Liss?'" He repeated. I blinked.

He'd spoken before? Whoa… am I out of it. I nodded, lowering my foot rest so he could pass to his window seat. As his back was to me, I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, and focus. He sat and I flung my feet back out, turning my face toward him. He settled into his seat, leaning it back, before he met my gaze, questioningly."What was that about? I know your hearing is as good as mine. You're not usually so inattentive." He whispered, glancing around me to Adrian, as though afraid of waking him.

I knew better. He'd be out till we landed, or his blood alcohol levels dropped too far, and he could actually be considered sober. I sighed, glancing toward the front of the jet, where all the other guardians sat, in various positions indicating boredom. "All" consisted of three guardians, two of which no older than me, or Christian. Only one adult guardian accompanied us. I'd collected my thoughts, and composed my expression, but I couldn't help my eyes flicking to Christian as I went to return them to Jayce's face. I also couldn't help the emotions I knew would cross our bond. He groaned, in exasperation. "You're _still _not over that idiot?" He asked, incredulously, but not as quiet as before. 

I looked at Christian, who appeared to have stiffened even further and then back to Jayce, shushing him. He stared at me, with open astonishment that I hadn't vehemently denied his claim. I think he'd always taken my depression over my loss of Christian as sadness over Rose. I bit my lip again, looking down at the arm rest separating us as I answered, quietly.

"No, of course not. Love doesn't have to be returned to still exist. Just because he doesn't feel the same way, doesn't mean it dulls the way I do." I admitted, softly.

It had been eating away at me inside. No matter how hard I tried to hide it, I couldn't. I just _had _to tell someone, before it drove me clinically insane. His expression softened into one of sympathy and I bit my lip harder. I stood up, suddenly and the guardians at the front of the jet jumped, turning to look at me in surprise. I barely spared them a glance as I stepped across the short space, separating Adrian and I, and gently eased his glass out of his hand, before it spilt, placing it carefully on the tray hanging from the back of Christians chair. I had to lean over Adrian in doing so, and I slipped, slightly, banging the tray and jostling Christians seat. He started, as I shocked him out of his trance, and his gaze locked on mine. I felt tears sting my eyes, and I blinked furiously, holding his gaze and still leaning over Adrian, who chose this moment to awake. He gasped as he groggily took in my form looming over him, momentarily losing his cool before awareness settled in and he realised I wasn't about to murder him shamelessly. He looked between Christian and I, then cleared his throat, breaking our moment. I blinked again, turning my face to Adrian curiously."Um. Do you mind?" He said, raising an eyebrow and nodding at the way I was still leaning over him.

I blushed profusely and muttered an apology. But still, as I straightened, my gaze flicked back to Christian. He'd returned to staring out the window, again, and disappointment coursed through me. I was sure we'd… I don't know… _connected _somehow, silly as that sounds. I'd let myself hope that I saw regret in his eyes. But there'd probably been nothing at all. Adrian shuffled himself into a different position and I sat back in my seat. Jayce said nothing, his face oddly empty as he stared straight ahead. Inwardly I sighed. What had I done now? I was about to ask, my mouth half open to form the question, when a sharp ding came over the speakers."Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing shortly. Please remain seated for the duration of our descent." a formal voice said, over the intercom. Another ding announced the end of the pilots speech and I reached for my seatbelt, preparing for the landing. I looked passed Jayce, through the small, roundish window at the sprawling, snow covered landscape, that was Russia. I smiled. It was beautiful. I was still staring, enraptured, out the window, as I felt the plane tilt gently, as we began our landing.

**A/N and that concludes this chapter! Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Review and I'll love you forever!**

**~Lil' Miss Innocence~**


End file.
